


Lover

by pileas



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, They love each other, Weddings, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pileas/pseuds/pileas
Summary: Hyunjin smiles to himself, thinking about them from the past. They were such kids. When they moved in together at 23, their friends were a bit sceptical, remembering how unstable they used to be. Hyunjin can't imagine not living with Jisung, though. He grew to love him in a new way between hurried mornings, occasional dinners at their small kitchen table, and lazy evenings when they were both too tired to do anything.“This is nice.” Jisung hums and looks up to find his eyes. “Wish we could always be this close.”“We can.” Hyunjin rests his forehead against Jisung’s. “We will.”or, Jisung and Hyunjin attend Minho's wedding.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Lover

**Author's Note:**

> It's kind of like a sequel to that's so us, but not really. Enjoy !

Yeeun looks so beautiful in her simple, but stunning white dress that Hyunjin starts doubting if Minho even deserves to marry someone like her. Her father smiles at her, as he leads her to her soon to be husband. For the first time in his life, Minho looks actually terrified. Hyunjin can see the stress and anxiety written on his face. He snorts. When Yeeun grabs his hand into hers, he squeezes so hard Hyunjin can see her trying not to laugh from here. 

He feels a hand on his thigh, and looks to his left to see Jisung already staring at him. I love you, Jisung mouths. Hyunjin says it back. 

The ceremony starts and Hyunjin must admit, he doesn't really listen. He's sure it's lovely, though. He turns his head to Jisung who is listening very carefully. Jisung looks really handsome in a suit, Hyunjin deems himself so lucky. 

“Hey,” He whispers. They're far in the back, no one will hear them or even care. Jisung looks at him with a raised brow. “Do you ever feel sad that we can't?” he says softly. Truth to be told, he does. Sometimes he gets really depressed that he and Jisung just won't be able to get married here. Not soon. Maybe never. 

Jisung furrows his brows. “What do you mean?”

“You know, get married. Two dudes, remember?” Jisung hums.

“Do you?” 

“I asked first.” 

“And you can answer first.” Hyunjin pouts, but doesn't put up a fight. He studies Jisung's face carefully, knowing Jisung's answer will surprise him. Jisung is good with words and emotions, back when their relationship was still fresh and delicate, and when Jisung still didn't have the right words, he would write them down and show or send it to Hyunjin later. Years later, Jisung always has the right words, somehow. 

“I do get sad about it. I don't know. Maybe, it's cheesy. But. I would like to marry you. I want it to be official...and like.” He sighs.“I would like to go to the hospital and say, yes my husband Han Jisung is my first call. Dunno. It's stupid. Wanna do taxes together.” Jisung giggles. Hyunjin knows he's not laughing at him, just finds him endearing. 

Jisung's eyes shine so beautifully, Hyunjin starts feeling like he's the one not deserving the love of his man here. Jisung finds his hand and squeezes it gently, not breaking their eye contact. Hyunjin feels almost shy. It's the love of his life. It's Jisung. They've been together for four years. But he feels so...small under his gaze. 

“Baby,” he starts, his thumb gently rubbing the palm of his hand. “I am so flattered that you would want me to be your husband.” 

Hyunjin hangs his head low and laughs. 

“Of course.” They only talked about it briefly before, probably half joking, but Hyunjin was always serious. The first time Jisung whispered that he loved him in his old dorm room when they were 22, Hyunjin knew. 

“So answer me now.”

Jisung takes a moment to think, glancing at the bride and the groom. 

“Not really. I don't get really sad about it. Of course if we could, I would marry you without second thought, but to be honest, it's not that important to me.”

Hyunjin frowns. “Elaborate.”

“It's just...who even decides that we are married...the law and the man at the end of the aisle? No. We decide that. We decide if we wanna spend the rest of our time together. We decide if we are married. And if we wanna be married we can. And if I wanna call you my husband, I will. I don't need the ceremony, the law, and all that for that. I could marry you right now, just because. Because we can.” It feels like Jisung is looking at his deepest secrets and deepest corners of his soul with those dark, shiny eyes of his. 

“Just like that?” he whispers. 

“Yeah, just like that. If we want to. Just like that.” Hyunjin smiles and his forehead falls on Jisung's shoulder. 

“You still gotta properly propose.” Hyunjin says and he feels the vibrations of Jisung's soft giggle on his shoulder. “and you know I want both of us to wear engagement rings.”

“Yes, I know. Now pay attention. Minho's about to say the vows.”

Minho's voice is shaky as he declares that he will be with Yeeun till death parts them. Yeeun smiles at him so brightly, Hyunjin wonders if he looks the same when his eyes are set on Jisung. He hopes so. When they kiss, Minho grips her tightly like he doesn't intend to ever let her go. 

“See? It's that easy. Some pretty words and boom. Married. We can do that in our kitchen with our dog.”

“We can do it now?” Hyunjin quirks an eyebrow.

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” Hyunjin only snorts. “And look how easy our divorce would be!” 

The lady seated in front of them turns around and sends them a nasty look, and Jisung apologizes but struggles to hide his laughter as she turns back.

*

If Hyunjin cries a little, when Minho brings Yeeun closer to him, and they slow-dance in the middle of the dancefloor, only Jisung sees it and teases him about it. Hyunjin's only excuse is that they look so in love, he couldn't help it. Jisung laughs. Hyunjin is an easy crier. Not that Jisung is any better. 

Jisung grabs his hand and drags him to the dancefloor when it's time for everyone to dance. They may get stared on by the family members who act like they never saw a same-sex couple, but neither of them care that much. Hyunjin's arms naturally curl around Jisung's waist, and Jisung brings his arms to rest on his shoulders. The slow pop song plays in the background, but Hyunjin almost doesn't hear it. All he can focus on is the small smile on Jisung's lips. The slight blush on his cheeks, the long eyelashes. The mole on his cheek. Him.

“You're beautiful.” Hyunjin whispers and tightens his grip around Jisung. Jisung hangs his head low and giggles, a little embarrassed. Jisung could sway him away with the prettiest words and promises, and still get shy when he is the one being complimented. 

“You’re being so cheesy today.” Jisung buries his face in Hyunjin’s shoulder to avoid looking into his eyes. 

They sway slowly, both deep in their own thoughts. Hyunjin can’t help but think about them. About their relationship. He always hears from their friends how they are both so lucky that their relationship is so stable and full of love, but it wasn’t always like that. Still probably isn’t, but nothing is perfect. The first year when they were both twenty-one, stupid, and stubborn was the hardest time for their relationship. Hyunjin was too buried in his own insecurities, and Jisung didn’t know how to open up to him, afraid if he was honest, they would crumble. Hyunjin remembers way too many fights, angry phone calls, and weeks of radio silence. 

They managed, though. One day Hyunjin understood that he’s too afraid to lose Jisung to let miscommunication ruin them. He sat Jisung down and revealed what he’s truly scared of, hoping Jisung would do the same. He did. 

Hyunjin smiles to himself, thinking about them from the past. They were such kids. When they moved in together at 23, their friends were a bit sceptical, remembering how unstable they used to be. Hyunjin can't imagine not living with Jisung, though. He grew to love him in a new way between hurried mornings, occasional dinners at their small kitchen table, and lazy evenings when they were both too tired to do anything. 

“This is nice.” Jisung hums and looks up to find his eyes. “Wish we could always be this close.” 

“We can.” Hyunjin rests his forehead against Jisung’s. “We will.” 

“Ah, Jinnie. You’re nothing, but a hopeless romantic, huh.” 

“That’s me, baby.” Hyunjin feels so content, being this close to Jisung. Simply being with him. “You know me.”

“I do. You’re my favourite.” Jisung giggles again, surprising himself with his own words. “That was so cheesy. But it’s the truth. You’re my favourite.” 

“Guess, we’re stuck together.” 

“Guess we are.” 

“I'm not that mad about it.”

Hyunjin presses closer to Jisung, he feels his warm breath on his neck, his soft lips giving his skin a little kiss, before resting his head on his shoulder again.   
*

Hyunjin gets tipsy after way too many visits to the bar and hours spent dancing with their friends and Minho’s little cousins. He’s currently slow dancing with Yeeun, and Jisung is sitting next to their table, watching them with a faint smile on his face. Hyunjin is a lightweight, and he stumbles every two steps, making Yeeun giggle every time.

“Weddings are fucking exhausting man. I wanna go home.” Minho slumps on a seat next to him.

“Wanna seal the deal?”

“Wanna fucking sleep. I can have sex literally any other day.” 

Jisung laughs, seeing as Minho loosens his tie even more. Jisung’s own tie was tugged off in the car on their way here. He hates them. 

Hyunjin bends Yeeun over his arm and she starts laughing uncontrollably. Jisung and Minho both laugh along with her.

“You’re lucky. Yeeun is your perfect match.” Minho snorts. 

“You’re acting like a sad, single guy forced to attend a wedding when the love of your life is literally trying to break my marriage on the dancefloor.” Jisung rolls his eyes. “And I know. She’s perfect for me.” Minho’s face twists a moment later. “That was so out of character for me.” 

“After your cheesy vows, I will never believe anything you say. You’re a big softie, hyung.” Minho elbows him with a frown on his face. 

“I was terrified today. Like actually. First time in my life I was terrified.” Minho mumbles. He sounds serious this time, his eyes are set on the pair on the dancefloor, his eyes are glassy. “I looked at her and got so terrified.”

“Why?” Yeeun spins Hyunjin clumsy, their height difference getting in the way. 

“Cause what if I'm not enough, y'know? What if I'm not enough for her? But I love her, more than anything in my life and she chose me. And it's not like I was going to leave her at the altar.”

“She would actually kill me, if I did.” Minho adds. 

Before Jisung can say anything, he feels arms curling around his neck, a kiss being dropped on the crown of his hair, a soft giggle delivered straight to his ear. 

“Are you not having fun, love?” Hyunjin only calls him his love when he is drunk. He squishes Jisung's cheeks a second later. Oh yes, definitely drunk. 

“I'm having lots. And you?”

“So muchh.” He grabs Jisung's glass of water. “Yeeun's way better at dancing than you, love.”

“You wound me.” Jisung chuckles. 

“You're still my favourite.” He feels another quick kiss on his head. Hyunjin grabs his hand, gesturing him to stand up. “Come to the bathroom with me.” Jisung sends him a long glance, trying to communicate with his eyes that no, but Hyunjin shakes his head, hard look in his glossy eyes. Jisung sighs, he will talk with him there. 

He pretends he doesn't see Minho's suspicious look, as he lets himself be dragged to the bathroom. As he expects, Hyunjin jumps him as soon as he locks the door. He gently pushes him away when Hyunjin pulls away to breathe. 

“Baby, no.” Hyunjin, as expected, whines. High in his throat and loud. 

“Please. I want you so bad.” He slurs. “Let me at least suck you off.” He even gets ready to drop on his knees, but Jisung doesn't let him.

“No, baby. No is no. You're drunk.”

“We had plenty of drunk sex.” Hyunjin knows he already lost this battle, but he still pouts. 

“Yeah when we're both drunk. You're barely standing, and I'm sober. No way. C'mon let me help you with this belt.” Hyunjin rolls his eyes, but stands there obediently.

“I'm not a baby.” it's a quiet mumble. 

“But it will be way quicker if i help you.” Hyunjin only nods.

“Kiss at least?”

“Of course.” Jisung stands on his toes a little, Hyunjin bends a little, and they meet halfway. He can taste the sugary drinks on Hyunjin's tongue. 

“I'm tired.” 

“Wanna go home?” Hyunjin drops on the toilet seat, his eager energy quickly forgotten. 

“Nooo. Let's stay for a little longer. I like weddings.”

“Whatever you say.”

*

Their apartment is quiet and peaceful when they step in. Their dog runs up to them when he hears the door being locked. He jumps around them, trying to get their attention. Hyunjin laughs and picks him up, kissing him all over. “Missed you, pup. Hope you didn't poop on our bed.”

“I'm not even taking a shower.” Hyunjin is still a little tipsy, his eyes are tired, his hair messed up. “I just need to sleep for twelve hours and wake up as a new me.”

Jisung laughs. He takes a quick shower, walks their dog really quickly and feeds him, before entering their bedroom. Hyunjin, thankfully, managed to change his clothes, and it looks like he at least washed his face and teeth. He sits on the edge of their bed, phone in his hand. 

“Why aren't you sleeping? You look awful.”

“Thank you, my love.” Hyunjin plugs his phone and lays down. “I was waiting for you. Thank you for walking him.” Hyunjin’s hair was pulled in a little ponytail at the base of his neck the whole day. Jisung gently removes the hair-tie and drops a kiss on his nose. 

“Of course. You will have to walk him in the morning.” Hyunjin groans, as Jisung climbs on the bed. “Big spoon or small spoon?”

“Small.” He turns around, so Jisung can attach himself to his back. “Goodnight. Love you.”

“Love you more.” Jisung kisses the back of his neck and settles down, closing his eyes and clearing his thoughts. It's been a pretty long day. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.


End file.
